


A Day on the USS Enterprise

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [14]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, M/M, Side Relationship: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, the trope of forgetting an anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: The Enterprise was in orbit, Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, and Doctor McCoy had beamed down planetside for shore leave, but this story isn't about a picnic among flowers and rolling fields in an oxygen rich atmosphere. This story is about two young crew members taking their opportunity to celebrate freedom while their three commanding officers are away.Pride Prompts Day 13: Anniversary





	A Day on the USS Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns*

The Enterprise was in orbit, Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, and Doctor McCoy had beamed down planetside for shore leave, but this story isn't about a picnic among flowers and rolling fields in an oxygen rich atmosphere. 

This story is about two young crew members taking their opportunity to celebrate freedom while their three commanding officers are away.

Ensign Pavel Chekov and lieutenant Kevin Riley held themselves up in rec room four; playing rounds and rounds of three dimensional Tetris. Gossiping about the missing crewmates who beamed down to stretch their legs.

“You know,” began Kevin as he lined up the blue blocks along the straight edge of the screen. “Over there is where Doctor McCoy first asked out Commander Spock.” His head inclined over to the chess table, recalling how over a year ago the Vulcan and Doctor had been tip toeing around their attractions. 

Pavel recalled how dejected Captain Kirk had looked and he sighed heavily as more and more pieces dropped on the 3D screen. Their Captain had been so dense, but it hadn't taken them long to turn that monogamous relationship into a Polyamorous one. 

The Captain had really played hard in courting both the Doctor and Commander. 

“Hey, Pav?” asked Kevin, his fingers intertwined with Pavel’s and their feet so gently touching. 

Pavel lifted up his head from the game and tilted his head. “Yes?”

Kevin’s brow furrowed and he looked at their linked hands then at the game. “Am I forgetting something?” 

Pavel blinked slowly; if Kevin was forgetting something, so was Pavel, and He didn't think he was forgetting anything. “I don't know.” 

Kevin made a humming noise then shrugged it off. 

They continued to play Tetris until the doors to the rec room opened. 

It was Captain Kirk, Spock, and Doctor McCoy looking well rested and relaxed. “Have you kiddos been in here all day?” asked their Captain with a tilt of his head. 

The two younger officers blinked slowly. “Yes?” 

“Wasn't today your first anniversary as a couple?” asked Doctor McCoy with one raised brow. 

Pavel’s face dropped. 

Kevin’s eyes widened. 

Spock held up three fingers and counted down.

The rec room was filled with screaming.


End file.
